Petals of A Rose
by Sand Dun
Summary: Love is like the petals of a rose entwined upon one another. Petals of red for courage, thorns for protection, and roots deep for strength. Finding pure love is a gift to treasure and memory to hold close to one's heart. Even so, love is often hard so see even when it has been within reach all along. Sometimes to see the love it must to taken away. Sun Ce x Zhou Yu
1. Sweet and Beautiful

The first time Sun Ce had given him a flower was when they were young children living and loving life thoughtlessly. The memory clings as though it was merely yesterday. They had been running threw a beautiful lush meadow and tackled one another into a blanket of flowers and grass. Sun Ce had picked one of the blooming blossoms and given it to Zhou Yu smiling foolishly with glee. Perhaps it was a simple childish gesture or much more? A smile had mirrored the one given as Zhou Yu accepted the gift happily.

Now as he sits older and wiser, in a different meadow with his same close friend, he accepts a flower once more. Sun Ce grins adoringly at him watching him take the gift thoughtfully. "Thank you, Ce," Zhou Yu softly says, lightly touching the delicate petals. The gentle red that flushes to his cheeks is illuminated by his pale face. "Your welcome, Yu," is the reply. The tone is mocking in a way Sun Ce commonly uses. Zhou Yu sighs too softly for his lord to hear. Sun Ce no doubt sees and is hinting on the blush. Cursed expressions. Sometimes Zhou Yu wishes he didn't offer them so easily. Of course Sun Ce knew how to draw out the strategist quite easily. This without doubt is because of their strong long friendship.

"Here," Sun Ce offers taking the flower from Zhou Yu's gentle grasp. The young lord places the blossom behind Zhou Yu's ear so the stem keeps the flower in place. The petals show beautifully in contrast to the strategist raven black hair. "Perfect, bro!" Sun Ce exclaims. Zhou Yu caresses a smile upon his face in return for the comment. "If you say so..." he quietly replies returning his gaze to the green fields ahead.

Sun Ce had questioned about a "romp" threw the meadow when Zhou Yu was in depth among his many scroll studying. Since having studying for a few hours and knowing Sun Ce would not accept a 'no' easily, Zhou Yu had agreed. Now here he sits staring at the peaceful landscape before him.

The land of Wu. A divine strong country. A country of loyal, honourable warriors and home to the great and feared Tiger of Jiangdong. The peaceful beauty was worth every moment put forth to protect it from the grasp the others.

"Tell me," Sun Ce says abruptly, "We're good friends right?" Zhou Yu gazes ahead considering the question with undeniable, yet only slight curiosity. A butterfly gracefully flutters past. Some say the colorful insect represents unspoken freedom. "Yes, of course," Zhou Yu replies as it lands upon a flower a safe distance from the warriors. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."  
"A strange question to ask, Ce. We've been friends for how long? I should hope this would be known?" Sun Ce laughs shortly.  
"Always one for words weren't you?"  
"How one uses their words can dictate his position, intellect, and personality."  
"Yep." Zhou Yu grunts in annoyance: Sun Ce can often be quite difficult to deal with.  
"Are you ready to go?" the strategist questions instead if allowing the feeling to lead him.  
"All you do is study!" Sun Ce protests. Ignoring the statement, Zhou offers his friend his hand. The Little Conquerer grasps his friends, but does quite the contrary to what was expected.

Zhou Yu huffs as he tumbles upon Sun Ce forcing his lord onto his back. "Ce!" the strategist openly scolds. Seeing it has no affect, he grabs his lord's facial hair and lightly pulls upon it. "Hey!" Sun Ce shouts. "Not the beard, dude!" Zhou Yu smirks at the reaction. The tiger strokes his anchor in clear friendly disapproval to the yanking. "If I didn't know you better I would think you loved your anchor more than me," Zhou Yu says before he realizes it. A rare occasion were the strategist speaks his mind without thought, one quickly and deeply regretted.

Beneath him Sun Ce blinks rapidly as if to help comprehend what was just said, although the words were plainly spoken. His mouth is agape in surprise. If the situation was not so awkward Zhou Yu would have chuckled to see is friend so completely dumbfounded.

The silence becomes too uncomfortable loud. The awkward deadlock of their eyes forces Zhou Yu to hastily retreat to his feet. Even strategist were caught in moments where a tactic failed to come to mind... "Forgive me..." Zhou Yu manages to say as he hurries towards the Sun palace. His words are spoken as he moves away from hearing range. No reply comes nor does Zhou Yu pause. His legs carry him swiftly away from Sun Ce. Guilt and shame heel closely at his side. To leave Sun Ce with such abruption. The young tiger is not just his friend but a lord, he should be treated accordingly. Still Zhou Yu cannot bring himself look back or stop.

Even strategist speak too openly, become caught by complete surprise, and run from what they do not know instead of facing what bothers them so. Even strategists do.

Every meadow has its field of flowers. And some have roses. Sweet beautiful roses.

* * *

Apologizes for making the chapter short, but I'll update soon. Famous last words, huh?

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Something More

The silent aura of the library brings little peace in the mind of the young strategist. Neatly fashioned bamboo scrolls shuffle softly as he places the one he had entailed himself into on the table. The sweet scent of flower scented air rides a gentle summer's breeze to fill the room. It reminds Zhou Yu of the blossom. Reaching up he gently takes the flower from its position. He traces the petals with a delicate touch. The silky soft sensation under his fingers eases away the anxiety that clings mercilessly to him. Still, the flower makes him wonder about the events that portrayed themselves in the meadow.

Sun Ce had not shown himself to Zhou Yu since he had left hurriedly. Whether the Little Conquerer was upset or simply felt that he needed space remains another ideal to mull over. Indulging himself in unusually prolonged study seems to have done nothing to dull the strategist's curiosity. If anything the time he has spent within the libraries engrossing in ancient strategies, has done nothing but continued to tease and enlarge his desire to know. Reading the many scrolls is a useless study as his thoughts constantly betray him to conjure opinions.

Did Sun Ce give the flower as a mirror to remind of younger days? No... the youth couldn't possibly think of the such. Though Zhou Yu holds Sun Ce in highest regard, he knows the tiger does not think of his actions much. Perhaps he was flirting? The thought seems too preposterous to possibly be true so it is discarded without much consideration.

The soft padding of an approaching figure instantaneously grasps Zhou Yu's attention. Drawing a slow full breath, he soothes his anxiety. When confronted with a matter it is best to appear and feel calm and composed. A the sound draws nearer Zhou Yu places the flower upon the desk and reaches for a random scroll. "Lord Zhou Yu," greets a soft young voice. Zhou Yu reclines his hand upon hearing his name spoken in such a fashion. It is not Sun Ce. "Lu Xun," Zhou Yu returns the greeting.

"I was just returning scrolls. May I?"

"Yes, of course." With permission, Lu Xun walks to the finely carved wooden shelves used to hold the vast among of scrolls and bond books. "A beautiful day, why do you spend your time studying?" Zhou Yu questions. "I was simply returning these from last night, Lord Zhou Yu. Master Lu Meng wanted to enhance my riding and fighting skills."

"Ah," Zhou Yu nods.

"May I ask you the same?" The strategist considers the question. It is simply a curious and harmless query. "My desire to observe and read the strategies of wise men binds me to my work. China is at war. I will need experience and much knowledge to help me aid Wu threw this chaos."

Lu Xun considers the eloquent reply in silent admiration. How clever and excellent a warrior could use his words! "Yes, Lord Zhou Yu," he thoughtfully replies. "I must go now. It was pleasant speaking with you, Lord Zhou Yu." When the older warrior returns the departing reply, Lu Xun retreats from the library.

Closing his eyes, Zhou Yu draws a breath, and holds it for a few movements. Studying has proven itself ever so pointless. A mind cannot obtain the information wished to be sustained if drawing itself over matters that consume full attention.

Few scrolls from the ones taken are returned to their proper places on the shelves. The many that he was unable to concentrate his mind upon, Zhou Yu leaves places in neat stacks upon the table.

Just as he makes to close the door, the diligent strategist pauses. Swiftly walking back to the table he takes up the flower. Twisting it between his fingers, he considers the empty vase in his room. The beautifully carved pottery piece deserved a rose to compliment its artistic naturalistic design.

~]•[~

Young eager Generals exit the throne room speaking with great interest and urgency. The matter Sun Jian had called upon him for clearly includes military action. Flattening away any wrinkles in his uniform, Zhou Yu enters the room. His aura and appearance portrays a determined, calm man. He bows swiftly with obvious respect before Lord Sun Jian's throne when he approaches closely. "Zhou Yu," Sun Jian greets, gesturing the servants, who monitor him annoying close, away.

Standing after permission, Zhou Yu awaits his lords words. "The scouts sent to the Wei-Wu border have brought back news." The Tiger of Jiangdong pauses to regard the loyal strategist with tired considering eyes. "Xiahou Dun moves to attack our border. For so long Wei has done nothing... Now this." The irritation and sleep deprivation the matter causes for Sun Jian is noticeable. "This is most unfortunate, my lord," Zhou Yu replies with consideration. "The Ling castle to the north of Chang Providence is being repaired. It is reasonable to consider Xiahou Dun will move his forces to attack a weak link."

Standing Sun Jian gestures for the strategist to follow. They walk to a simple wooden table. Laid across the table is a map of the Three Kingdoms. Finely carved wooden pieces that represent Calvary, infantry, bowmen and the assorted military unites are set to the side of the map. "Each piece represents one hundred men," Sun Jian says as he picks up a foot soldier. Places it near the small castle representing Ling castle, he looks to Zhou Yu. "Let us begin."

~]•[~

"Does something bother you, Lord Sun Ce?" The Little Conquerer shakes his head lightly, realizes he's once more become victim of overwhelming thought. "Oh, just bothered by a little problem, Taishi Ci," he easily replies. This "little problem", however, no longer seems to be quite so little. Twice Sun Ce had decided to approach Zhou Yu only to back away when he neared his friend's room.

When he gave Zhou Yu the rose out in the meadow, he had simply done so as a friendly gesture. The rose was beautiful, yet an oddity to grow alone. Now as he thinks back on the matter he begins to believe it was something more.

Zhou Yu had been with him for so long. He could share his deepest emotions, troubling thoughts, or ask anything to the fellow youth. Now, he cannot even bring himself to present himself before the strategist. Nonetheless training, a usually great past time, no longer was interesting him.

With a grunt of surprise, the Little Conqueror raises his left dual tonfas to parry Taishi Ci's strike. The bodyguard pauses his attack, seeing his lord is not focused on the task. "Perhaps we should train another time, my lord?" He questions, watching the tiger's distance look. "Ya... Sorry, but I'm not in it today," Sun Ce admits. "Hey, Quan!" The Little Conqueror perks up upon seeing his younger brother walking opposite side the training court.

Sun Quan is accompanied by his bodyguard, Zhou Tai. The youth seems to be walking with purpose, but pauses when hearing his name called. "Brother," he greets, walking closer. "Hey, little bro have you seen Yu?" Sun Quan considers for a moment. "No."  
"Oh... He's not wandering about?"  
"I suggest checking the library," the younger brother offers watching his brother's oddly considering expression. Glancing at his bodyguard, he sees Zhou Tai has a usual indifferent appearance. "Is something wrong?" Sun Quan asks after an oddly silent moment.  
"What? No!" Sun Ce replies looking at his brother accusingly. Sun Quan returns the expression with confusion.  
"Well, I'll be going now," the younger tiger says, deciding his brother can hide what he wishes. Nodding to Taishi Ci, he takes his leave.

"Is something wrong between Zhou Yu and you, my lord?" Taishi Ci questions, noting the oddity of the conversation. Normally Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were wandering happily together whenever able. Why would Sun Ce question about his closest friend when his whereabouts were usually second-nature? "No... I don't think so..." is the slow reply.

* * *

Hopefully the delay wasn't too long for everyone. Thank you **Kam14** for the review! Glad you like :)

Sorry if the chapter was slow. Building up the foundation. Please be sure to review and thanks for reading! Until next time.


	3. The Long Lonely Road

Zhou Yu sits quietly at his bedroom window. The early morning skies forecast a warm, but cloudy day. The twittering songs of birds fill his ears. They sing a song of love.

Would he ever do such a thing? Serving Wu had, for so long, been the strategist only life goal that he had not stopped to consider things of such. If he didn't know Sun Ce he would most likely not take the time to enjoy most things. Sun Ce. The name brings his thoughts back to yesterday. He had not forgotten them; he had merely left them for a moment while noting other things. The memory lingers constantly in his mind. Such a thing could not so easily slip.

Even so, these matters may be important to him, and as much as the loyal General wants to speak with his friend once more, Zhou Yu knows he must prepare to leave. Lord Sun Jian is heavily depending upon him to deplete Wei's forces and lead Wu's to victory. It is a proud honourable task not to be taken lightly. Though... the strategist cannot focus of the lately because of yesterday.

"Damn you, Ce," Zhou Yu curses quietly. He will have to confront the tiger. Surely he could not simply leave without saying something? The more he considers the ordeal the more the thought annoys him. Is Sun Ce simply avoiding him because he's afraid he's upset or is because he has other things to occupy his time? Did he discard the words and actions? The though of the Little Conqueror forgetting a thing that would split them for a day annoys Zhou Yu.

Seeking advice would seem a reasonable conclusion for something that bothers him this much. But the problem simply must wait. Standing, Zhou Yu silently closes the bamboo shutters, bringing soft shadows into his room. Hastily walking across the room he neatly places clothing and items he will bring with him. The journey to the castle and battle may as well take a month, more or less. It was difficult to foretell, to many obstructions could lengthen the task.

The rose Sun Ce had given him sits in a beautiful vase on his desk. It's petals still brim of life and beauty. Though it sits in full view, it is still in the shadows.

~] [~

Taishi Ci watches Sun Ce pace back and forth in front of Zhou Yu's door. The Little Conqueror had decided to speak with his friend, but had only gotten this far. Unable to quite comprehending this strange response, the bodyguard merely stands close to watch. "My lord is something wrong?" Taishi Ci asks finally.  
"Ah!" Sun Ce grunts in annoyance. "I can't do it!"  
"Do what, my lord?" Sun Ce pauses his pacing and sighs deeply. Leaning against the wall he somewhat hesitantly replies,  
"Talk to, Yu."  
"I do not understand, my lord. Lord Zhou Yu and you are almost never separate. Clearly your bond is stronge. Just knock." The look the Little Conqueror gives Taishi Ci dictates that the notion is clearly out of question. Sighing, the bodyguard walks forth and taps on the wooden frame. "What? Are you crazy!" Sun Ce protests. He looks indignantly at his bodyguard before turning expectantly at the door. "Apologizes," Taishi Ci says, noting the expression.  
"No… no," Sun Ce mutters. Having gathered courage from his bodyguard's blunt action, the tiger knocks as well. There is still no response. A blank look passes Sun Ce's face. "Yu?" He questions cautiously, "Zhou Yu?"  
"Perhaps we should try the library?" Taishi Ci suggests. Sun Ce silently opens the door. His actions indicate he expects a hostile response from the intrusion. "He's not here…" the tiger say abruptly says somewhat surprised. Turning, he closes the door. "Alright, let's go check the library."

~] [~

Zhou Yu sits proud, yet formally upon his white steed. A force of one−hundred soldiers is mounted as well and stands in formation behind him. The strategist and his men listen quietly to the Tiger of Jiangdong's words of farewell in the large courtyard. Though his appearance portrays a calmly likeness, Zhou Yu feels a storm within himself. Sun Quan stands beside his father with Sun Shang Xiang, but Sun Ce is not present. Surely the Little Conqueror knows the news of his leaving? As the speech is concluded, but Sun Ce still does not show. Zhou Yu feels an empty coldness well inside of him. What is happening to them?

The patterned thumping of horse hooves fills Zhou Yu's ears as he rides father and father away from his home and Sun Ce. He looks back over his shoulder. The faces of loyal Wu soldiers are seen, but he looks for a lord. He sees nothing on the walls, nothing at the gate… nothing. Swallowing hard, the strategist turns back to the road. The long lonely road.

* * *

Thank you **Saix's and Xemnas's heart**! :D But your story is super awesome! ;) Wow, thanks **rune101**! What a great compliment :) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as well. So glad that the characterization was liked, I'll try to keep it up. Sorry the chapter was short.

Please review this too! And thanks so much for reading. Until next time.


	4. The Night Sky

Each village is different and the same. Curious, cheerful, and indifferent faces watch the soldiers pass. These officers and soldiers of Wu move forth to protect the border. But the simple commoners know not of this. They merely must worry of simple ordeals.

The sun does not break threw the clouds as the day wanes forth. The thick misery of the grayness spreads over the great heavens, hiding any hints of the joyful blue sky.

To battle and already in the rain… not a moment passes Zhou Yu when his mind is tracing thoughts upon Sun Ce. Seeing the tiger once more is only what matters now.

He does not know what to title yesterday. Unfortunate? Embarrassing? Perhaps, but it seemed to enlighten something. Something strange, but somehow not unfamiliar, as if… No, he mustn't dwell upon the matter. His thoughts and strength must draw upon the getting to Ling castle. Wu must be defended, protected, nothing is more important. Sun Ce must be dealt with upon his return.

~] [~

Sun Quan watches in betrayed nervousness as his older brother beats senselessly upon a wooden pillar. Surely the Little Conqueror would have known of Zhou Yu's parting? Speaking of the matter openly had been a bad choice. Sun Ce could be quite opaque sometimes. "I thought you knew…" Sun Quan reasons gently.  
"Knew! Quan, you should have assumed I didn't! I didn't!" Sun Ce retorts angrily. "I wanted—needed, to talk to him!" Sun Quan takes another step backwards. His brother very rarely worked himself into an angry frenzy. A fire of such passion often did not often spark within the Little Conqueror. His ignorance to such things was quite impressive.

Turning Sun Ce considers his brother with seething eyes. In truth he can not blame the younger tiger. But everything seemed desperately unfair. Questions burst into his mind. Why didn't Zhou Yu tell him? Why didn't Father want him to accompany Zhou Yu? The thoughts drive him into a helpless anger as he is tormented from lack of knowledge and the helpless sensation that he can do nothing as he dearest friend steps farther from him each parting moment. "Leave me…" Sun Ce tells is brother in a voice opposing to the storm within him.

~] [~

Stars twinkle and glisten like diamonds within a dark cavern with the vibrant moon shining full and proud as the greatest treasure of all. The heaven's dark skies are light by these. The clear skies are contrary to the daytime when the heavens refused to clear. The patterned chirp of crickets and hushed speaking of soldiers are the only sounds to fill the night.

Did Sun Ce see this beautiful night as well? Did the young tiger look upon the moon and wonder what his friend's thoughts were? Where he was? Zhou Yu can only find comfort in believing that it is so. That Sun Ce gazes up at the moon's brilliance as well. If they cannot sit together in the cool misting grass then perhaps they can share this splendid view. This, this is worth drawing a smile. Even if regret and saddens sour it, it is an expression worth displaying in thanks to the heavens.

~] [~

The Little Conqueror leans against the balcony. Another day is passing… and he is alone. Perhaps not quite so alone. The moon draws a luminance light upon him drawing way the shadows that cloak everything.

Is Zhou Yu watching the same moon? He dearly hopes so. To share a sight such as this with the strategist would a magnificent thing. How far apart are we? He wonders.

His anger has faltered away long before nightfall. Keeping his fire lit is a task Sun Ce rarely asserts his efforts into for long. As well, it had done nothing. Zhou Yu still rode for Ling castle and he still remained at the Providence. Sorrow and guilt are what veil his shoulders now. If only he had had the courage the to speak with Zhou Yu. Perhaps then they would be looking upon the night sky together. If only…

If they were together Zhou Yu would most likely be trying to tutor Sun Ce on the constellations. How the young strategist would often try to get the Little Conqueror to remember the most important figures in the sky. Astronomy, however, was an unimportant and not worthwhile to the tiger lord. However, it had been fun to test Zhou Yu's patience under the night sky.

The memories bring a smirk. Despite being so seemingly strict, Zhou Yu would often surprise him with a humorous almost carefree side. Once they had come up with comical new names for the constellations. They had spent quite a long time humoring themselves with the game.

Sun Ce scoffs at himself. He's acting as though Zhou Yu is dead! Though it almost feels so... He sighs. Everything is so lonely without his close friend. The distance hoot of a solitary owl reminds Sun Ce almost of himself. Although the owl may be calling for its love… He almost chuckles out loud at the absurd thought of Zhou Yu and him being lovers, but stops. The owl hoots again, but closer. "Creepy…" he mutters.

He walks back into his room, closing the balcony door. A candle as his bed side dimly enlightens the tiger's bedroom, but it is enough for him to pick his way threw objects upon the floor. Peaking out the door, the Little Conqueror sees no one in the hallway. "Perfect…" he quietly mutters. An idea has conjured within his mind.

Creeping out of his room, the tiger closes the door as silently as possible. A quiet creaking moan greets his attempts. No sounds are heard, ensuring his actions have gone unnoticed or with no concern. Red lanterns creatively fashioned so that tigers are illustrated upon the fine fabric lighten the hallway.

Going to where he desires feel like second-nature to Sun Ce. A place he has been many times before: Zhou Yu's room.

~] [~

An owl's hoot is suddenly heard within the night air. Most of the men have retired to their tents. Only the crickets speak now. Zhou Yu glances in the direction of the bird's call. The sound of an owl is beautiful, but quite eerie. Perhaps it is calling for its mate? He listens intently. It hoots again. He smiles, an expression seen and quickly gone.

Tomorrow the Wu army would approach Ling Castle. Tomorrow he would defend Wu from the Wei force lead by Xiahou Dun. Then, then he would be returning home. Home. A word sweet to the tongue and ears, especially to one who longs for the familiarities and comfort of such.

* * *

Apologizes for delaying and hope everyone enjoyed. Please review and let me know what everyone thought. Thanks again!


	5. Dancing Beneath The Light

The sight of Ling castle brings forth surprising relief. A battle will come, yet Zhou Yu feels nothing of discouragement or any worrying of the sort. Returning to Sun Ce echoes highly in his mind. Even though the event in the meadow put a strange uncomfortable damper on their relationship, something of the sort should not force such an untimely regretted parting. Hopefully Sun Ce feels the same. Of course the Little Conqueror feels the same… the young tiger lord could feel no remorse towards another warrior for long. These grateful thoughts grant the young strategist patience and diligence.

The General in charge of the castle is a youth, no doubt still ever eager and learning. General Yang Guo is his name. It doesn't stick out in Zhou Yu's mind. He simply retains everything the young General reports. What does it matter? The youth may die is this battle or perhaps the next. The Wu strategist will more likely never see the officer again death or not. Best not to try to attempt anything more than acknowledgement.

The defensive obstruction of the castle is overviewed immediately according to its importance. General Yang Guo reported a drunken solider had somehow lighted a large amount of highly flammable oil-like liquid in the watch out tower to the northern edge of the castle, this portion would be facing towards the Wei territory.

The results were simply catastrophic for the castle's originally impervious defense. The tower was mostly destroyed from the explosion resulting in the death of the man and an amount of the wall collapsing so that a clear disadvantage was at hand. The damage would be described long hole down the wall that four full-grown men could fit threw side-by-side. Fortunately the destruction did not descend far down the wall.

Had the Ling Castle been in primal condition perhaps Lord Sun Jian would not have requested his presence. Zhou Yu cannot help but to feel irritated towards the General's lack of more strict leadership towards his men. The responsibility of border castle is great and a detail not to be taken unheeded. The defense of the great Wu kingdom needed to be impervious. The General, it seemed, took such a mistake into careful consideration, but Zhou Yu did not retain himself from informing the General of this error's possible disastrous effect for Wu.

~] [~

Sun Ce sits alone upon a bench. The creatively fashioned piece is made from multiple bamboo sticks tied together with strong rope. Simply made, but lacking comfort for a long idle sitting.

Forced to stand, the Little Conqueror grabs up his tonfas that lean against a pillar close by. His eyes sweep over the trustworthy duel weapons. They had served well throughout many battles, and done well to aid in against dangerous encounters with rival Generals.

The tiger lord considers walking out from the shade to practice, his original reasoning for coming here, but feels unwilling and quite lazy. The sun's glare comes forth today bringing great heat. The shadows of the shade are only what keep him from sweating too profoundly.

Sun Ce draws himself into his battle stance. How the memories came! So many times he had stood like this, looking out onto the battlefield eager for victory. But… most of those victories had been achieved with Zhou Yu standing by his side.

Zhou Yu is gone. A statement he has told himself many times over. Only to still find himself reluctant to believe it true. Last night he had slept in the befriended strategist's bed. He feels slightly disturbed with himself for doing such a thing, but being among Zhou Yu's many things had help him ease away to a restful sleep. Besides, as far as he knew, no one else was aware that he had slept within the strategist's quarters.

Sliding back down upon the bench, Sun Ce places his tonfas beside him. Taishi Ci did not accompany him at the moment. He told the faithful bodyguard that he wanted to be alone. Of course Taishi Ci followed the order without hesitation, but the Little Conqueror could tell that he was curious as to why such a command was made. Normally he didn't mind the bodyguard's company, but today he felt the need for space.

The thought somehow reminds him of Sun Quan. He needed to apologize to his little brother. He is quite certain the younger tiger is avoiding him due to his untimely outburst. Of course, Sun Quan had not told anyone, save Zhou Tai perhaps. That was a grateful thought. For some reason Sun Ce finds that he wants no one to know how he had reacted when he discovered Zhou Yu had left.

All things considered he didn't even know where his little brother was… He hums thoughtfully. It would be best to find him sooner, so that the young tiger wouldn't feel the false burden of still having anger directed towards him.

Just as he stands to set out for his little brother, Sun Ce spots Lu Xun walking on the opposite side of the training court. "Hey Lu Xun!" Sun Ce calls out. He waves the young strategist over. "Lord Sun Ce,"the youth greets, bowing respectfully.  
"You haven't happened to see Quan by chance?"  
"A few moments ago, Lord Sun Ce. I believe he was going to go for an afternoon ride," is the innocent reply.  
"Oh! I better get going then!" Grabbing up his tonfas he hurriedly jogs towards the stables. "Thanks!" he shouts. Lu Xun's reply is lost to him as he takes a turn.

~] [~

The rose sits in the solitude upon Zhou Yu's neatly kept desk in a beautiful vase. A glint of light shines threw a forgotten gap in the bamboo shutters embracing the beautiful blossom. Its deep blood red petals show finely under the glow. The picturesque vase's lovely flower, bird and dragon portraits seem to dance. Perhaps they do, but only the lack of faith in such magical things that make it seem as only a trick played by the light.

* * *

Sorry for delaying. Been quite busy\distracted lately. Apologizes for moving along slowly. Hope everyone enjoyed and thanks for reading! Every review serves to make me that much stronger, so please don't forget!

Until next time.


	6. Go After Him

Zhou Yu rests his hands atop the parapet. The stone feels cool as expected. The day showed no sighs of clearing as a grey shroud of murky shadowiness swarms the sky above.

The examination of the castle had been the simplest portion of preparing for defense. A strategy was required and a counsel. Wei had a considerably large; therefore it would move slower then a smaller force. However, contemplating Xiahou Dun's leadership, the force would be moving as consistently as possible.

In this way, Zhou Yu was forced to strategize for a considerable amount of time alongside General Yang Guo with his lieutenants and he with his. It had been a long process seems the young General seemed to brim constantly with questions. He was especially inquisitively towards how Wei forces would most likely attempt to enter the castle. At least the warrior seemed to be considering all points.

Out in the fresh air instead of a stuffy room in side the castle's main building was a relieving delight indeed. A soft breeze caresses his raven black hair back. Closing his eyes he relishes the cool sensation. The stress of the day has made him quite hot. Even so, he does not complain or think sourly. Positive thoughts of returning the Sun Family drive away the poisons of negativity.

What could Sun Ce possibly be doing now? According to how he knew the often-reckless Little Conqueror, Zhou Yu assumes the lord must training or mulling over his departure. The thought of knowing that Sun Ce is worrying over him is something he feels strangely thankful about.

How often the Little Conqueror had annoyed him! He would constantly he forced to watch the tiger lord making sure the eager warrior didn't do anything foolish. Sun Ce seemed comparable to a child often times. But those were only what wove their friendship even tighter. Sun Ce had taught him many things. The sort of things that would not save him in battle nor enable him to strategist with better results, but things that taught him how to laugh and relax. Staring up into the night sky making humorous constellations, jumping into a river in dressed in fine clothing, horseback riding in the rain. That is what Sun Ce taught him.

~] [~

Sun Ce fondly watches in little brother ride his white mare towards the outer wall. Zhou Tai is mounted upon a stallion as dark as the deepest shadows. They seemed very content with one another's company. A twinge of jealous pulls the threads of Sun Ce's heart. Just like Zhou Yu and him.

On a brighter note, at least the younger tiger had accepted his apologizes. Of course, Sun Quan seemed reasonable enough about the sort of things. Still, the outcome was something of the sort that was only able to draw a genuine, but short smile. In any case, Zhou Yu was still gone and he was alone. So alone…

"Sun Ce," comes a gruff unmistakable voice. Turning, the Little Conqueror notices Gan Ning leaning against a pillar watching him. "How long have you been there?" the tiger lord questions.  
"Long enough," the pirate replies. "What's bothering you?" Sun Ce flashes an abrupt smile before answering.  
"Zhou Yu is gone."  
"I know." Sun Ce sighs.  
"I never got to say good-bye… I didn't even know he left." His voice cannot disguise his despair.  
"Oh…" Gain Ning falls silent for a few moments. "Go after him." Sun Ce returns his gaze to the spiky haired pirate.  
"Huh?" The rambunctious warrior rolls his eyes.  
"Go after him." The words seem so reasonable so perfect. It is an answer that sees too absolute to be true. How idiotic of him not to consider the option himself! Gan Ning grins upon seeing the Little Conqueror's face light up. "Yes!" Sun Ce excitedly replies, "I'll take the fastest horse, and go." He starts towards the stables but pauses. "What about Pops? If I tell him he might not let me go…" The Little Conqueror glances at Gan Ning. The pirate's grin disappears. "This better not be trouble for me," he retorts reading the unspoken request easily.  
"Hey, don't worry about it!" Sun Ce shouts as he rushes the short distance towards the stables. Gan Ning chuckles to himself. "Go get em' tiger," he quietly says, humored by his lord's excitement.

* * *

Why thank you **rune101**! So glad your enjoying :) Hope everyone enjoyed as well and that this update was more timely :}

Until next time


	7. The Yearning

Undeniable anxiety brews within Zhou Yu. After coordinating so many battles in the name of Wu, the feeling only comes in an exceptionally dangerous situation. With the Ling castle needing repairs, the sense feels correct. Wei has the advantage.

When the scouts were sent into the dawn mist, Zhou Yu had expected that Xiahou Dun would have marched the army within a day's walk from Ling. However the scouts brought discouragement upon their return: the Wei army was nearly upon them. Strategically of Xiahou Dun to use the mist as a shadow for his army. Such a force would be difficult to hide, but using the neutral hand of earth perhaps it could be done. And it had been.

Now here he stands upon the wall, leaning on the parapet staring into the mist. Where was the enemy? No doubt they knew of the Ling castle's disadvantage. That is why Xiahou Dun chose to attack here. The destroyed wall was supported with plenty of bowmen at the aim, however. Wu would not crumble before the power of Wei willingly.

General Yang Guo stands silently behind him. They are not the only ones on the walls however. Archers stare anxiously into the mist awaiting a sign or movement of some sort that might give the enemy away. Everything seems at a standstill. With the haze surrounding the castle, an eerie feeling cannot help but slithering into the minds of the men.

If the men panic they will not act with precision and thought. "Keeping looking," Zhou Yu evenly orders. A voice of calmness and determination often gives men courage, knowing their leader has his wits about him. "Any suspicious movement is to be reported immediately."

The young strategist walks down the wall towards the damaged portion. It would be best if he remained stationed here. The men would need the most help defending this gap. His lieutenant, Chang Keen, would hold the archers of the western wall under his command. General Yang Guo's lieutenant, Yu Ting, would be at the eastern wall. General Yang Guo seemed content following Zhou Yu. Although, it seemed wiser to have the warrior situated elsewhere. At the southern gates perhaps? Needless to say, Zhou Yu tolerated the General's presence with no words on the matter.

Like any man with a place to rest his mind, heart, soul, and body Zhou Yu yearns for home. He feels the discontentment being positioned within Ling castle more then ever. But duty for Wu must come before his own desires. Even so he cannot stop the fluent thoughts of returning. Like a soft trickle of sweet spring water they are sweet and peaceful.

~] [~

Sun Ce trots at a steady pace. His mind races with excitement. Even having traveled this far he still feels the undeniable spur that had pushed him forward and away from his family. Surely Pops would understand his actions? Rash perhaps, but completely necessary in his mind.

The cool breeze that playfully tussles his hair and softly kisses his face seems to carry something more… perhaps the scent of a coming battle? Something in the air gives stir to a reaction of that he has felt before, that he knows.

Few common folk appear from the homes to watch him pass. They have the glow of sad solitude in their eyes. Zhou Yu had traveled threw this village. These common folk may not have trained in the arts of war, but like any man before them they know when others traveled to war.

A curious uncomfortable feel passes over the Little Conqueror as his horse brings him past the last few cottages. A notion that something is not right still stirs within him. Zhou Yu had always advised him to trust his gut instinct… perhaps this was one of those times?

Spurring his horse lightly he takes the stallion into a trot again. The speed makes him feel a little better.

As he decided, Sun Ce had taken the fastest horse. The steed is not falter by heavy weight and his long agile legs serve him for maximum speeds when required. The temptation to command the impressive stallion into a gallop is great.

The dusty road is lathered with footprints of horsemen. One of those prints is of Zhou Yu's mount… The thought is comforting: every step brings him closer to his dear friend. Instead of waiting the strategist's return his going after him. How exciting it would be to see Zhou Yu again! To hold the strategist within his gaze once more. Perhaps this confrontation would not be quite so... A word that would describe the meadow event doesn't come to him. Strange feels arise when the Little Conqueror thinks of what happened.

Zhou Yu and him were close. Their friendship was without question. However, when he thought about Zhou Yu laughing with him out on that beautiful day and softly tugging on his anchor... "Ai," Sun Ce grunts. How did their friendship get so complicated?

However, without doubt nothing felt better. Nothing felt more right. Of all the choices and decisions he'd made Sun Ce knew that nothing could compare to the contentment and the yearning of doing this. Perhaps Zhou Yu would scold and disregard him. Perhaps his father would chastise him. But nothing would discourage him from turning back now. He was going to Zhou Yu. He was going to find Zhou Yu.

~] [~

The rose sits in constant solitude. Although it is a beautiful blossom none are able to enjoy its loveliness here. It does not wither however. The petals still remain silky, the stem firm, and the thorns sharp. Like true words yearning to be spoken, it yearns for the bamboo shutters to be opened and the full warmth and light of the sun to bask it. How long can something last in near darkness under only the sliver light accidently provided?

* * *

Many thanks to **P1zz4eater29**! Hopefully this chapter was satisfying. As well, apologizes for the lack of updating.

Thank you for reading. Hope everyone enjoyed, and please not do forget to review.


	8. Demons From the Mist

Adrenaline and purpose spur Zhou Yu to action. Battle is merely strategy set into motion. He must guide the men to victory for Wu. "Aim for the soldiers who carry the ladders!" the strategist orders. His voice rings out clear despite the loud screams, cries and clanging on the battle. As if to prove the purpose of the order, Zhou Yu takes up a bow. Drawing the weapon he shots an arrow into the weakness of a Wei soldier's neck. Blood spurts from the incision. The man releases a weak gurgled howl that is unheard from the walls. Zhou Yu can merely see the soldier's mouth open as if in a silent yet passionate cry of pain and despair. "Keep firing! Blanket them with arrows!" Zhou Yu calls out as Wu soldiers hastily pick off any targets that present themselves.

Wei forces had come forth like demons out of the mist. A flight of arrows had forewarned their charge, but even so it was untimely sudden. And the opposing force's strength was tenfold what was expected.

The battle seems to hint victory for Wei, but Zhou Yu knows the fight is far from over. As well, he cannot despair now. Determination and faith will bring victory if used appropriately. Proper strategy can overcome brute force.

The sight of ballista being rolled forth from the back of the Wei forces can only stir anxiety, however. Xiahou Dun did not plan to lose this battle. Ling may be a strong castle, but Wei has the weapons to siege. "They plan to further the gap upon the wall," Zhou Yu observes. Beside him General Yang Guo nods. Fear, anxiety or any negative emotions do not blanket the youth's face as Zhou Yu had expected. The strategist notes this is unusual for a General under such circumstances, but perhaps like himself, Yang Guo has a calm mindset.

"We must use the ballista to destroy them. General observe and order your men to use the weapons." Instead of using the ballista during the hottest flares of the fire, Zhou Yu had planned to use them as a last resort. Under this reasoning he hoped the weapons would sustain the least amount of damage and take the enemy be surprise. However, considering the turn of events he has no choice.

Why had the scouts not reported the ballista? Such weaponry could not have possibly have gone unnoticed. The scouts had conveyed they had been able to get a clear observing at the Wei forces. So far their intelligence proved to be inaccurate. It was costing Ling castle men. The battle must be turned, or it will be Wu that will suffer defeat.

~] [~

Butterflies of anxiety and excitement stir within the Little Conqueror as his horse walks threw a camping ground. This must have been Zhou Yu's! He is getting close. The Providence the Sun family resided in is not far from the border.

Having only to worry for himself and his horse, Sun Ce travels swiftly. There is nothing to weight him down from arriving at his destination this day. The stallion provides more than ample speed for a hasty passing from the Providence to Ling.

Other feels accompany the Little Conqueror's positivity: the same unusual feeling. With a tendency to trust his instincts upon his own judgment and that of Zhou Yu's he comes to the conclusion that something, indeed, is not right.

He hums quietly to himself. Riding for long distances can become quite boring… Of course thinking about meeting up with Zhou Yu seems to curb his sure boredom somewhat. How would Zhou Yu react? That question spoke out especially within his mind. Dwelling upon things of the sort is quite unfamiliar to Sun Ce, but seems this matter is important to him he does so now. Strange… ever since Zhou Yu has left all he has done is worried and dwelled in frustration. "Our friendship is strong…" the Little Conqueror mutters. His mount's ears twitch upon hearing him speak. Fondly patting the stallion's strong neck he smirks: Not much farther.

~] [~

"General!" Zhou Yu shouts. Why aren't the ballistae firing? Surely preparing the weapons would not proceed to take this long?

The Wei army is continuing to march forth with force. Some soldiers have managed to get upon the walls. Fortunately it is too few to for a disastrous effect. Even so, Zhou Yu knows they cannot continue to defend under these circumstances.

Hurrying down the wall past fellow Wu soldiers, the strategist makes for the nearest tower with a ballista positioned upon it. Arrows whiz past him encouraging him to hurry the pace. Men scream in pain and triumph around him. Before him a cocky fellow gets an arrow into his throat for standing too tall. He twirls backwards, summersaulting off the wall into the courtyard bellow.

"General Guo Yang!" Zhou Yu shouts as he almost throws himself into the tower. The flaming rages of battle can be heard from within, but here it is safe. Shuffling movement comes from upstairs, but there is no response. A sudden feeling stirs within the young strategist.

Yielding his staff in one hand, Zhou Yu slowly creeps towards the stairwell. Each step is silent until he reaches the stairway. A creaking moan responds to placing his foot down. Even though the battle surely cloaks the noise, it feels otherwise. What most likely was a soft creaking seemed much louder. Standing still as ever, Zhou Yu barely breathes. Fearing someone may be listening he remains like so until a blood-curling scream ushers from outside reminding that time is compelling itself against him.

Slowly and ever diligently, Zhou Yu creeps up the stairway. A cold sweat threatens to break from his brow.

* * *

Sorry about the long delay! Got a new idea and had to write a new story, but this story was dying for a update. Thank you for the reviews and support. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

Please Remember To Review.

Until next time!


	9. Betrayal

Humming under his breath, Sun Ce starts to whistle an imaginary tune. The birds whistle their own tune in the trees nearby. A sweet chirping sound that fills the Little Conqueror's ears and encourages his own.

Ling Castle must be close. This road will come to an end at the border castle. It is also were his road will end at Zhou Yu. That, that is what brings a genuine smile to Sun Ce's face.

Everything about Zhou Yu sticks out fondly in the young tiger lord's mind. His beautiful smiles, sweet and cheerful laughter, deep thoughtful green eyes, disapproving yet sometimes light and humorous frowns, long silken pure black hair, slender muscular -. "What the hell?" Sun Ce blurts out when his mind draws upon this ideal. It seems a little exaggerated and perhaps too in-depth. But it somehow does not feel wrong.

Shrugging the notion off despite the possible importance it may poses, Sun Ce mumbles, "We're just close friends." He considers that statement for a moment. "Really close friends."

~] [~

Zhou Yu beholds the scene before him with deep cold disregard. Betrayal is disloyalty to country and lord. An action punishable by death, unless clear proof can show otherwise. Clearly General Yang Guo intends to destroy the ballistae. The straws of hay, which were brought up as bedding by night watch, are being piled onto the weapons imply such.

Taking the risk of losing his life, Zhou Yu steps forth as one of the General's followers kneels to light the hay with two flints. "General Yang Guo you have betrayed your Lord and Wu," his voice is edged like a blade and dripping with poisonous venom. When need be, the strategist can alter his speech to sound most dangerous and intimidating.

Yang Guo immediately turns his attention to the direction of the voice. His face hints surprise and hesitation quite noticeably. Zhou Yu's hand lightly brushes his staff. A weapon he can wield with deadly speed effectiveness. "Seize him," the traitor orders after a quick moment of consideration. The five peons that surround him immediately charge. Despite their numbers, the soldiers lack imagination and the foresight to attack with singularity instead of individually.

Zhou Yu deflects the first man's sword. Stepping aside the strategist smacks his staff upon the man's back with bone breaking force, sending him tumbling down the stairway. The rest are upon him once he has finished the first. A soldier armed with a spear attempts to strike him in the chest, but the blade is quickly parried. Drawing his staff along the spear, Zhou Yu moves up to his opponent. Swiftly moving behind him, the Wu officer lands a fatal blow the back of the neck.

As Zhou Yu finishes the attack, he narrowly is able to doge another swordsman's slicing motion. He jumps backwards in a graceful motion to avoid the blade.

Killing the swordsman and the other two peons hastily, Zhou Yu finally turns his attention to Yang Guo. "You must serve Wei," he voices with calm consideration.  
"That is were my loyalty lies."  
"Yet you were able to serve Wu for nearly one season?"  
"Under the order of my lord, yes." Zhou Yu despises the man for his treachery, but also cannot help but to admire him for his loyalty and integrity, despite having falsely served Wu for so long and still remaining strongly faithful to Wei in the end. "I admire you loyalty," the strategist says at last. Yang Guo bows his head in thanks.  
"As I to yours," he replies. Drawing his sword from sheath he continues, "But for now I shall have to capture you or take your last breath trying."

Zhou Yu considers the words with understanding. Of course Wei wanted him in imprisonment. Not only did he hold invaluable military information, but he also played a dangerously important role. To allow the enemy such an advantage would be too great of a risk for Wu. He would have to defeat Yang Guo, or die trying.

"So be it," Zhou Yu starkly replies. Placing himself into battle stance, Zhou Yu awaits the General's attack. Grinning in a silent response, Yang Guo jumps towards Zhou Yu making a slashing motion with his sword. His aim is for the strategist's arm. Zhou Yu jumps sidelong, parrying the hit. Smartly thrashing his staff to and fro, the Wu strategist maneuvers the Wei Officer's blade away from him and as able to place a few minor, yet painful blows.

~] [~

Throwing the finished apple core off the side of the road, like he did with the last, Sun Ce sighs in satisfaction. The stallion, however, snorts. Its ears are pressed forward in a manner that suggests it is listening. The Little Conqueror pulls the stead to a halt.

That noise in the distance… it sounds like a… battle? Ling Castle must be around one of these turns. As the road tends to curve off into a portion of forestry, then slope down a hill there are many obstructions that prevent far seeing.

Immediately Sun Ce feels the undeniable excitement and determination that spur within in before and during battle. Striking his heels into the horse's sides he brings the mount into a full gallop. The amazing speed brings a fair breeze into Sun Ce's face, making him all the more thrilled. "Wahoo!" He shouts out with a fast growing grin upon his face.

~] [~

Zhou Yu feels the wall behind his back too late. Yang Guo presses to attack him until he is flat against the wall. Eyes gleaming with excitement and satisfaction, the Officer parries the strategist's staff, enabling him a clean blow. The Wei General pines the staff to the right of the wall with his sword instead of killing him, however.

Before he can be completely detained, Zhou Yu slams his fist into Yang Guo's collarbone. A surprised and clearly pained shout erupts in response. Anger and frustration immediately replace any emotions on the General. Grasping Zhou Yu around the neck, Yang Guo squeezes enough to break away most of the airway. Gasping for breath, Zhou Yu continually attempts to break the hold. Forced to drop his staff, the strategist makes to whack the General's neck with his newly freed hand. However, sensing the danger, Yang Guo drops his weapon as well. Grasping Zhou Yu's wrist he pins the arm to the wall. Releasing his hold on the Wu officer's neck he then pins the other arm as well.

An ever-slight hint of surprise passes Zhou Yu's eyes. There and gone quickly. "Lord Xiahou Dun trained me hard for this moment," Yang Guo states suddenly. What he thinks he is about to achieve clearly brings him much pride.  
"So I have witnessed," Zhou Yu replies. His voice has been noticeably raspy from being choked.

* * *

Thank you **P1zz4eater29**! Your reviews are always happily read. Many, many thanks.

Chancing that everyone else enjoyed as much as well. This update was influenced by my most frequent reviewer: **P1zz4eater29**.

Please don't forget to review. Fanfiction has made it so easy!

Until next time.


	10. So Close

A surprised gasp ushers from Sun Ce. Ling Castle...

The brunt of the Wei forces can be seen attacking merciless from the northern end, but small groups can be seen harassing the south. There at not enough men posted at the wall to hold of the determined Wei troops. He must assist!

Urging his stallion in a full canter, the Little Conqueror charged down the dusty path. He holds his dual tonfas high as a challenge. "Hiya!" He shouts out at his loudest. Despite the clamour and screams, some of the Wei men hear his voice. Turning, discouragement and anxiety is seen upon them. Most likely, they expect a larger force to come forth as well.

Crashing into the enemys' ranks, Sun Ce bashes his weapons upon any given target. Parrying threats, he smiles brightly upon hearing the men cheer upon the wall.

"Fire! Shoot to aid our lord men!" Chang Keen shouts in triumph. The lieutenant's eyes glow with pride to see his lord at such battle finesses and determination.

~] [~

Zhou Yu huffs in frustration as his efforts to push away Yang Guo are found to be in vain. "You are Wei's to toy with," the General nearly sneers. It would appear that the pride that often comes with victory makes him quite snobbish.

"I see your success has made you reckless," Zhou Yu retorts. He is not about to be undone by a traitor. Binding his strength, the strategist slams his knee into the Wei Officer's groin. This is a tactic to be used only as a last resort.

An agonizing scream filters from Yang Guo. Grasping his groin in pain, the Officer groans loudly.

Just given the upper hand, Zhou Yu kicks Yang Guo down. He makes to grab his staff. However, the traitor has not quit this fight yet. Grabbing hold of Zhou Yu's ankle, he jerks the strategist onto his face.

Catching himself with his hands, Zhou Yu frantically kicks his captured leg. His staff is just out of reach...

"You're mine," Yang Guo threatens behind him. His voice is etched with anger. Suddenly, Zhou Yu feels himself being pulled backwards. Stretching his arms forward, he feels his hands brush his staff. So close... Wrapping his two mid-fingers around the blunt weapon, he barely manages to grip it.

Anticipating that Yang Guo plans to restrain him under his body, Zhou Yu twirls around. He places the staff between his foe and him with the hopes of catching the Officer under the chin. A clear passage to strangle the General.

What happens is far from it. Yang Guo grasps the staff with both hands. Suddenly it is a test of strength between the warriors. Muscles strain as the boundaries of training is testing. The staff is pushed towards one only to be forced back towards the other.

It is only a matter of time before one overcomes the other.

~] [~

The Wei troops are no match for Sun Ce's fresh strength and determination. "Throw down a ladder," Chang Keen quickly orders. His lord would best be kept safe upon the wall rather then below. Dismounting, Sun Ce gratefully climbs up the ladder. "Where's Zhou Yu?" He asks. The words feel so natural, and right. It brings such excitement for to The Little Conqueror to actually be speaking then. "Lord Zhou Yu is positioned at the disabled wall, milord," Chang Keen replies.

"Disabled wall?" Sun Ce glances around in confusion.

"There, my lord," Chang Keen points towards the wall opposite of their position. "A terrible accident with a drunkard. General Yang Guo and Lord Zhou Yu should be defending that position."

"Alrighty then. I'll go wander over there. You and your men help were it's most needed."

"Yes my lord." Turning his attention to the band of men that follow him Chang Keen orders, "Let's move out men!"

Grinning with anticipation, Sun Ce hastily dashes down the wall towards Zhou Yu's last known position. His eyes glisten with overwhelming happiness.

All this waiting and now he will finally see Zhou Yu once more. They're so close. So close. Mere moments away. To see him, to speak to him, nothing could possibly be better. Notably the circumstances are rather inappropriate and rather disheartening. Such things would not ruin this moment.

"Have you seen Zhou Yu?" Sun Ce repeatedly questions the troops lined upon the walls. Some simply stare in awe to see Lord Sun Jian eldest child standing before then. The ones that do reply report not seeing the strategist of the lately. Finally when things seem to getting ridiculously desperate a positive answer comes forth. "You're searching for Lord Zhou Yu, my lord?" Questions a young sergeant.

"Yes," Sun Ce nearly shouts. Irritation is starting to set in. He's in the same vicinity as his friend, yet he still cannot find him? "He's in that tower, my lord. The ballistae were not firing, so he went to investigate."

"Ah, man, thank you so much!"

~] [~

Having set training to an unusual minimum to study more, Zhou Yu finds himself becoming pushed to his limits. His muscles are strained, and have begun to ache noticeably. His is staff slowly coming over closer.

Strong morally inspiring thoughts of reuniting with Sun Ce drive forth stubborn strength, but just for a few moments. Exhaustion has finally caught up with him. There is a price to pay for bodily ignorance. And this defeat may be his.

"Zhou Yu!" Cries out an immediately identifiable voice.

"Sun Ce?" the Wu strategist questions in disbelieve.

* * *

Thank you **P1zz4eater29**! Your reviews are always welcome and appreciated :)

Happy I was able to update sooner than usual. Hope everyone enjoyed.

Until Next Time.


	11. Together Again

Sun Ce? What is Sun Ce doing here? He should be back at the Providence training and at least attempting to do studies. Had he really ridden to Ling Castle just to see him?

Zhou Yu releases some of the tension in his arm upon hearing Sun Ce call his name. A bad turn of events for the strategist, but he is simply shocked to hear his comrade's voice. "Zhou Yu hold on!" Sun Ce orders frantically.

He can hear the Little Conqueror dash across towards them. It will only be a matter of moments before Sun Ce assists or the staff gets to his throat. Zhou Yu watches in gratefulness as the tiger lord bashes Yang Guo across the head with his tonfas, knocking the Officer unconcious or perhaps killing him. "Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce exclaims. "Yu, are you alright?" The strategist stares up his friend in silent revelation. "Ce, you came?" Zhou Yu questions.

Sun Ce shoots him a genuine smile. "Of course I came." The smile is replaced by a shy grin. "After the meadow… we never talked." Zhou Yu swallows hard. This is the moment they both have been waiting for. He can see it within Sun Ce's eyes. The Little Conqueror has suffered from it too. "Yes?" Zhou Yu questions as he makes to stand. The lord immediately offers his hand. With a thankful smile, Zhou Yu accepts.

Just the touch of Zhou Yu's dusty yet still soft and warm hand brings warmness to Sun Ce. It is so good so see the strategist again. He knew he had missed Zhou Yu, but seeing and feeling his touch makes The Little Conqueror realize he's missed him so much more.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see you," The Little Conqueror insists, "but it was hard. I thought you were mad or something. I didn't know what was going on… or what to do," he then admits bluntly.

"Neither did I," Zhou Yu replies. Sun Ce regards him intently as he continues. "I, too, felt confused. I felt at a disadvantage… so I didn't see you." Zhou Yu gazes into Sun Ce's eyes for a few moments.

A blush? He feels it creep into his cheeks. Why would he be blushing? It's just Sun Ce…

"When I left… you were not there," Zhou Yu hesitantly states.

"I didn't know!" Sun Ce protests. "No one told me! I would have come, Yu. I wanted to come."

"You did." Sun Ce chuckles cheerfully.

"I am here now, aren't I?"

"Yes…" Zhou Yu whispers.

Sun Ce drops his tonfas. He steps forward and flings his arms around Zhou Yu. Pulling him close he grips him firmly, but not roughly. His fond affection is ever obvious. He can't help but to show it. Not seeing Zhou Yu for this long has been painful.

Beneath him, Zhou Yu tenses in surprise. Normally not one for embraces of the sort, the strategist finds himself slowly loosing the stiffness anyways. Rolling his eyes at Sun Ce's softness, Zhou Yu gives in. His body seems to melt against his friend's. The warmth of the embrace, having his face pressed against a strong chest, it all feels natural. Pulling his arms from beneath the Little Conqueror's, Zhou Yu wraps them around his back.

"I missed you," Zhou Yu whispers. He wanted to say those words. To let Sun Ce know that he did feel the suffering too.  
"I missed you too," is the immediate answer. It is an honest genuine reply. Zhou Yu can feel it. And it feels good.

Suddenly Sun Ce wants to do something. Something more. But what more could he do then hug his friend? Perhaps words would be better? "I was afraid I had lost you," Sun Ce mumbles into Zhou Yu's sweet scented hair.  
"No need, Ce. I still have much to do." The reply draws an annoyed smirk to the tiger lord. All Zhou Yu did was worry about his studying. "I still need to look after you."

Pulling back into surprise, Sun Ce finds a soft beautiful smile upon Zhou Yu's full lips. He returns the gesture.

"Shall we finish this?" Zhou Yu questions. Sun Ce's smile turns into an excited grin.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Zhou Yu flashes an amused smirk at Sun Ce's boisterous attitude. Throwing Zhou Yu his staff, Sun Ce grabs up his tonfas.

The Little Conqueror beams with excitement. Out on the battlefield with once more Zhou Yu. It felt natural and would undoubtedly be fun. They were together once more. What more could he possibly need?

* * *

Why thank you **P1zz4eater29**! It's always nice to hear from the reader.

Well guys what's wrong with this? I have 370 views (approx) and only 10 reviews. There's 11 chapters to this story! I need the readers support. That's who this story is for. Concluding, please don't forget to review. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and apologizes for usually make it short.

Until Next Time.


	12. In The Light

The battle blooms chaos around the two Wu men. A lord and a strategist: close and most fond friends. Together they are an amazing team of brute strength and intellectual mind.

Sun Ce knocks down ladders whilst shouting out words of encouragement and taunts to the Wei soldiers below. While Zhou Yu shouts out commands and controls the engagement. He also assists with enemy soldiers that manage to get upon the wall.

With the ballistae operational, a group of four men are sent to use the weaponry. With the aid of this, Wei forces face a problematic turn of loosing too many men. It is now quite obvious that General Yang Guo played an undeniably important role in the taking over of Ling castle. Without his help, Wei faces multiple difficulties.

"Hey, Yu," Sun Ce greets coming at his friend's side, "I think we're about it win. Some of the forces by the Southern flank are retreating." Zhou Yu smiles softly. Thank goodness the battle is finally coming to a close. Sieges can normally take many days to end either way. It appears Wei did not play their cards carefully enough… "Thankfully, yes," Zhou Yu agrees. Though, he knows that without the help of Sun Ce, Wei would have taken Ling castle… Wu had have suffered a major defeat and he would most likely be either dead or captured. "Thank you, Ce," Zhou Yu says, so only his friend will hear. Sun Ce looks at him inquisitively. "Uh… for what?" Zhou Yu gazes at the floor for a moment. Why are blushing and embarrassment plaguing him? "For everything. You came here to see me-" a blush creeps up the strategist's neck threatening to glow upon his cheeks. "-You… saved me, and now are helping me win this battle."

Feeling the awkwardness of the moment as well, Sun Ce nervously scratches the back of his neck. A habit he always had when uneasy or embarrassed. "Well… your welcome," he replies. "I… I would do anything for you." The lord and strategist's eyes meet. There is something more there. Some far more then an unbreakable friendship…

Swallowing down his hesitation, Sun Ce gingerly steps closer to Zhou Yu. They are meager moments away. The tiger looks down upon his friend. His gaze is met and held. Deep considering green eyes look back into his. Long eyelashes temporarily hide the beauty. "Ce," Zhou Yu whispers. Though he begins to understand where this is leading, he's not sure if… if it's right.

Biting the inside of his lip, Sun Ce slowly begins to lean downward. Zhou Yu can feel his heart quicken. Is this really happening? Is this what he wants? Questions filter into his mind, but they leave his mind immediately. Everything goes blank.

Sun Ce's lips paste themselves upon his own. The sensation is overwhelming and undeniable... he cannot pull away. Softly closes his eyes, Zhou Yu allows Sun Ce to take him. Every moment of the Little Conqueror's lips against his is etched into his memory. Then, the moist touch of a tongue inside of his lips makes his knees wobbly. Standing seems so much harder when in an embrace of a first kiss. The decision is instantaneous. As though his body knows what his mind desires, even when he has yet to discover it. Zhou Yu allows his lord entrance.

Strong comforting arms wrap around his lower back and hold him close. Arms that will never let him fall never let him feel pain… Wrapping his arms around the Little Conqueror's neck, Zhou Yu lets himself melt into the kiss.

Words cannot describe the touch. The knowing that lips are touching; embracing another's is enlightening in a way that only those who have felt it before understand. Each movement of his lord's tongue sends shutters down Zhou Yu's spine. Each prodding and tracing is indescribable. Truly, could anything compare?

Zhou Yu has never felt the wonders of true love's first kiss. He has never known the passions and care of a lover's touch. However, he does not need this experience to know that what he experiences with Sun Ce is true. It is not merely some act of teasing or accident. It is purposeful and true.

Reluctantly pulling away from Zhou Yu, in desperate need of air, Sun Ce drinks in Zhou Yu expression. He can see it suddenly. It is clear as day. He sees love in his best friend's eyes. Not the love that bonds friendship, but the love that drives it to something more. And he can feel it within himself. It is true. True love.

Like the light that the rose yearns, the truth that had been yearning to be found has been discovered.

"Yu," Sun Ce whispers. Zhou Yu gazes into the handsome deep brown eyes. "I'm lovesick." The words are lightly brushed with the humor that the Little Conqueror happily carries, but they are true. "Me too," Zhou Yu replies with an embarrassed yet content smile.  
"Really?" Sun Ce questions hopefully. How often do friends discover they are lovers waiting to bloom?  
"Yes." Zhou Yu can sense the honesty and strength in his words.

Sun Ce laughs in delight. He can't help himself. Nothing can compare to knowing the feeling of love. It is like the scent of the sweetest flowers, joyful as the sound of laughter or the soft shuffling of leaves in a summer breeze. It is like the refreshing taste of cool spring water, the tickling sensation of a butterfly's wings or a flower's petals. It is love.

~] [~

Finally, finally the rose can feel the rays of sunshine. The warmth and life it brings. The darkness has fled from the chambers it was so fondly was placed within. The simple act of opening the shutters, by a servant has brought in light. Now the darkness is gone. Now it can feel the affection of the sun's rays as the bring life to it. Without the sun, the rose cannot survive for long…

* * *

Thank you very much **P1zz4eater29**, so glad you think so. Your reviews are always happily accepted and even more so read. **KairacahraFlower Goddess**, your review for each chapter are greatly appreciated. Thank you!

Well, everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I suppose the anticipation for a romantic scence is growing, since the two have been reuninted. Hope this helped some!

Also, I have an important question that will alter the story somewhat: How far to you want the romance to go? Some may be satisified with kisses and cuddling, while others may find a more adult like scence better. Please be sure to include you thoughts on the question in the reivew. Thank you!


	13. Play of Lovers

Lying on the soft bed reserved for him, Zhou Yu finds himself fading to sleep. The message would be sent under the cover of the dawn's mist.

All matters considered, he had nothing more to do then finally relax. The evening meal had been quite overwhelming. However, finally being able to eat a meal and drink to his content was too brilliant to be disrupted, so he had not minded the business. Sun Ce had even respected his disliking of public affection to some extent. Although, he seemed to make it quite clear he was love sick.

He smiles. The Little Conqueror could be quite the handful, but he was perfect in Zhou Yu's mind... Even if they were almost complete opposites.

"Well, hello," a voice coos. Zhou Yu opens his eyes in surprise. "Ce?" He looks at his friend in confusion. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" The Little Conqueror laughs cheerfully at the comment. "Do I have a bedtime, Yu?" He questions playfully. Crawling up the bed he adds, "The tiger has found its prey."

Zhou Yu raises his eyebrows. Sun Ce is being... suggestive The young lord crawls atop the strategist. Planting a short kiss upon the soft lips beneath him.

"I'm tired," Zhou Yu lightly complains to the intrusion. Although in truth he does not feel prepared what he is quite certain is about to happen. Sun Ce kisses him once more ignoring the words.

Pulling apart Zhou Yu's simple rob that the strategist had clothed himself with for comfort, the Little Conqueror pleases himself with the newly revealed skin. "Sun... Ce," Zhou Yu slowly manages to say. The

sensation of his lord caressing his neck with his lips is... amazing. His body refuses to comply to his minds hesitate refusal to deny his needs. Soft moans slither from his lips despite his attempts to remain silent.

Sun Ce makes quick work of leaving a noticeable mark upon the strategist's neck. Smirking with satisfaction, the tiger looks up to see Zhou Yu's taking of the matter.

The strategist can feel the lustiness enclosing upon him. Perhaps instead of fighting to he should simply go with the flow of things...?

"Wow," Sun Ce suddenly says. His words are reflected with confusion. "I just realized you are the most beautiful man I have ever seem." Zhou Yu blushes in undeniable embarrassment. Sun Ce's flirting... "I don't think I've ever heard the term of a man being beautiful," he replies, regaining his composure. If he is to do something of the sort like this, he will not simply allow Sun Ce to easily take him. "Ha, well you're the first because none can even come close."

Softly chuckling at the words, Zhou Yu leans forward. He kisses Sun Ce's lips softly with innocent passion. Pinching his lord's bottom lip between his own, he draws out of the embrace.

"I thought you were tired," Sun Ce teases, when their lips are apart. Zhou Yu simply closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Well, then, I guess I can..." Zhou Yu's eyes flutter open in wild surprise. The Little Conqueror draws his hand up his robe to caress the upper sides of his legs.

Biting his lip, the strategist finds himself submitting to the touch of a lover. "You like it," the tiger accuses playfully. Making to reply, the strategist is cut short by the sensation of exposure of his legs.

Zhou Yu quickly feels the need to cover himself. He has never done this before... However, Sun Ce grasps his hand. Leading him, the Little Conqueror places it upon his chest.

The warmth and muscle is felt beneath Zhou Yu's fingers. Suddenly the strategist feels something completely new and needing. "Bofu," he whispers. Sun Ce sees and hears the change. "Zhonji," reps goes. He, too, can feel it within himself.

Leaning forward, the Little Conqueror captures his partner in a passionate kiss. Like their first, it is full of love and enlightenment. As their lips embrace, Zhou Yu's hands find themselves unbuckling and riding of chest armor.

Pulling out, Sun Ce quickly pushes off his cuirass. The piece is thrown off the bed thumping upon the floor.

Kisses break from long to short desperate ones.

No longer feeling the hesitation, Zhou Yu allows his lord to pull his robe down to his waist. Hands curiously touch his body. He presses his head into the bedding, as Sun Ce touches the sensitive portions of his sides.

Moving downward, The Little Conqueror licks his lover's erect nipples. Moans easily articulate from Zhou Yu's mouth followed by a surprised gasp as his right nipple is nipped.

Pulling backward, Sun Ce removes any other armor material that clothes him. The only thing that separates the newfound lovers now is a few articles of clothing.

Watching his lord with growing desire, Zhou Yu decides to take things into his own initiative. He leads his lord so that he lying on his back. Following, he draws his tongue down the center of the tiger's chest to his lower abdomen. The pants that cover the waist line prevent him from moving down farther.

Sun Ce immediately removes his pants once Zhou Yu makes his intention of wanting them take off clear. The young lord's desire for is unmistakable. However, Zhou Yu is not willing to quite his teasing quite yet.

With the pants removed, the full fledged erection is seen. The strategist draws a finger down then back up the needy length. His touch is soft and leaves more to be desired as it is a teasing motion.

"Stop teasing!" Sun Ce begs as the movement is repeated. Zhou Yu smirks at the whinny tone. The lord's desire is ever obvious. Giving in, the strategist pulls the undergarment over the erection,

He eyes up the nicely sized organ. Having had no experience in the diplomatic of intercourse, Zhou Yu feels rather novice. But, he still knows basics.

Closing his eyes, the strategist licks the neediness. He draws his tongue from the base to tip leaving wet saliva along the length. The liquid at the tip is removed by a lusty kiss. The oozy wetness clings to his lips.

Clenching his fists, the Little Conqueror watches with lust sparking within his eyes. The very sight of Zhou Yu touching, kissing, and licking him... The play of lovers is truly an amazing game to indulge oneself in.

Grunting in pleasure, Sun Ce assures his partner the actions are most satisfying. Despite the pleasuring of the touch, the tiger knows he must stop or he will come soon. He does not want to come like this... He wants be inside.

"Zhongji," he whispers. His voice is coarse from the desire that coats it. Zhou Yu pauses his work. Looking to his lover with question, he awaits further words. However, actions can speak more words if retailed correctly.

Leaning downward, the Little Conqueror plants an adoring kiss upon the strategist's lips. Soft like petals, his lips are wet from Sun Ce. The tiger tastes himself, and yet somehow it drives him further into the roots of lust.

Leaning onto his side, Sun Ce pulls Zhou Yu next to him. The strategist complies quickly. They are easily positioned so that both face on another.

Turning his attention to the annoying clothing that covers his lover's body, Sun Ce begins to eagerly remove it. The strategist gives no resistance.

Zhou Yu's skin is soft to the touch. It is as though no weather, battles, or hardships of the sort have aged it. The Little Conqueror finds himself almost entranced in its gentleness. However as he comes upon the sides once more, Zhou Yu bucks his hips forward. The action pressed their arousals together causing a pleasureful reaction. Immediately turned on by the motion, Sun Ce copies it.

Moans and grunts usher from both lovers as pleasures are brought upon them.

Finally the young tiger can take no more of the tormenting teasing and time taking. Rolling atop the strategist he discards the undergarments of both.

Zhou Yu gazes up with trust at his desire felt lover. Now he too wants this. Spreading his legs somewhat anxiously, he allows the Little Conqueror entrance.

Leading himself, Sun Ce slowly presses inward. Despite the urge that beckons him to thrust forward he detains to slow passion. Even so, his pace still causes pain.

The strategist gasps and tightly clutches the sheets beneath him as the tip disappears. Leaning atop his love, the tiger eases forward with slowly. The farther the tiger leans the more his length enters.

Finally... A feeling of slight satisfaction comes forth as the lord reaches his hilt. The tight muscles around him only encourage action...

Using much self-restraint, Sun Ce gently presses forward. He is not quite certain what he looking for. Although he knows where to move when a pleasure moan begs for more.

"Bofu!" Zhou Yu exclaims in surprise at the amazing sensation. Grinning at his lover's reaction, Sun Ce presses deeper and pulls back. With each thrust, the tiger moves faster... Bringing himself closer.

Eyes clenched closed, Zhou Yu only feels the indescribable pleasantry of being thrust upon. He opens them, however, when he feels hands creep behind his form. "Yu..." Sun Ce gasps out. He pulls the strategist up so that he sits upon his erection.

"Bofu..." Zhou Yu whispers into his lover's ears. The hot breath sends a chill down Sun Ce's spine closing in upon his release. "I-I..." Zhou Yu manages between gasps. "love you!" The words come loud and easily heard. Pressing himself deep within, Sun Ce releasing himself to the words.

Panting in exhaustion, Zhou Yu weakly clings to his newfound lover. "I love you too," Sun Ce whispers as he lowers him down.

Neither care of the mess. It binds them in a way. Threw this action they have created a more powerful bond.

Curled under warm covers, Zhou Yu rests his head upon Sun Ce's warm, bare muscular chest. The slow rise and fall lull him into very content state.

"We're meant for each other," the lord whispers, breaking the sleepy silence. Zhou Yu smiles against the warmth beneath him, too tired to speak. "I mean... You're so perfect." A soft laugh passes the strategist's lips. Just as what thinks of his lord... "No one is perfect," he sleepily reasons. "You're perfect to me, though."

* * *

There's the result of everyone's opinion. Special thanks again to those who shared their thoughts!

Well, this was enjoyed. Longest chapter of the story, and unmistakably the most explicit... Thoughts on this?


	14. Knowing

Zhou Yu had waked to the sweet twittering of birds. Their sweet songs are of love. A song he knows. He finally understands what it feels like to know the touch and kiss of a lover. It seemed quite possible indeed that words could not describe the feeling.

A soft smile passes his lips. Love feels wonderful. And so is the one who has given him realization to such things. Glancing over his shoulder, the strategist sees that Sun Ce still slumbers contently beneath the covers. The Little Conqueror had never been one to wake early.

Having sat by the small window, the strategist knows that is quite late into the morning. He has patiently watched the sunrise. Its beautiful pinks, reds, and yellows had painted the horizon into a picturesque scene of breathtaking splendor. Those vivid colors have slowly disappeared as the sun continues to ascend higher. It is late in the morning indeed.

Time to wake Sun Ce.

Pushing himself from the stool, the strategist walks to the bedside that the Little Conqueror lies upon. "Ce, wake up," Zhou Yu gently says. Mumbling something in his sleep, the tiger refuses to comply. He grows silent after a few moments, slipping back into deep sleep.

Zhou Yu cocks his head in amusement. "Oh, Ce," he whispers with a smile. "Time wake up," he adds louder. He gently taps his lover's nose. A discontent groan ushers from his lord. Smirking, the strategist gently tugs on Sun Ce's anchor. "Hey!" comes the immediate protest. "Good, your awake."

"Wha-?" Blinking a few times to adjust to the light time the tiger's eyes quickly focus in on Zhou Yu. "Oh, hey." A smile is the response.

"Good morning," Zhou Yu whispers, before planting an adoring kiss on his lord's nose. Chuckling with delight, Sun Ce pulls the strategist in for a more in depth kiss. They share the passion for a few moments before pulling apart.

"So it's time to wake up already?" Sun Ce questions whilst sitting up.

"It's late morning, Ce."

"Oh… well you could have waited till noon." Zhou Yu shakes his head. Sun Ce is always full of complaints and laziness when he awakens.

~] [~

A rider comes at noon. The man brings a replying message from Lord Sun Jian. With Sun Ce looking over his shoulder, Zhou Yu silently reads. Written upon the parchment is great praise for his victory and command that any other followers of General Yang Guo are found immediately. As well, the Tiger of Jiangdong orders Sun Ce to return to the Providence as soon as possible.

Apparently having read this, Sun Ce chuckles. "Looks like Pops is worried."

"You didn't tell him?" Zhou Yu questions is surprise as he rolls the message back up.

"Why would I? There was way to much of a chance of him telling me not to go." Turning, the strategist looks over his friend. "I'm disappointed you didn't let anyone know—"

"Gan Ning knows," The Little Conqueror quickly interrupts.

"Gan Ning doesn't count. If he has something to do with this, I suspect he convinced you into going?" Sun Ce shrugs,

"More or less…"

"Well in any case, it was extremely foolish…" Zhou Yu pauses whilst watching his lover avert his eyes as he is scolded. "But I'm glad you did."

Sun Ce looks Zhou Yu in surprise. He suddenly smiles as the words set in. Grabbing his friend, the Little Conqueror squeezes him in an adorning hug. A short smile passes Zhou Yu's lips as his head rests at the crock of his lover's neck. Only Sun Ce… only Sun Ce.

"Alright, Ce," Zhou Yu says after a long moment embracing, "You should return to the Providence."

"Ah!" Sun Ce whines, "You're coming with me, right?" The strategist hesitates.

"The message said nothing of the sort."

"Maybe Pops forgot to put it in there?" Zhou Yu raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh come on!" Sun Ce persists. Crossing his arms defiantly he announces, "I'm not going anywhere without you."

Zhou Yu has to smile. Sun Ce is such a child sometimes. "Chang Keen is plenty able. I'm sure he can sort this whole thing sorted out," the tiger lord persists upon seeing Zhou Yu change of expression. "I'll take the blame! Please?" He continues to beg.

"Alright, alright, Ce!" Zhou Yu replies, more or less to get The Little Conqueror to stop complaining. He is starting to draw the men's attention. "Alright!" Sun Ce exclaims in triumph. Pecking the strategist's cheeks with his lips, Sun Ce declares, "You're the best, Yu!"

~] [~

Zhou Yu contently saddles his stallion. It's amazing how a decision can change life. Sun Ce and him had made leap into a whole new direction of relationship. They had even furthered their bond with… a blush quickly adorns his face. It's hard to come to peace with the fact that they had so hastily brought their relationship to that height. Had they really become lovers over the course of a few hours and then done such a thing? He has no regrets, but he they certainly could have taken things more slowly… of course with Sun Ce, a relationship was highly liable to take many swerving turns.

He glances over at The Little Conqueror. Lord and lover. A somewhat odd yet perfect combination.

Sun Ce waves, and smiles cheerfully upon noticing that he is watching him. The strategist shyly returns the gestures. He had to admit; sometimes it was nice that Sun Ce had such an outgoing personality.

Truly where would he be without the Little Conqueror?

* * *

Special thanks to **P1zz4eater29 **and **KariachraFlower** Goddess! Both of your reviews were brilliant!

Sorry about the long delay. I must admit I suffered from "writer's block" for a few days. As a result, this chapter may not be as good as I hoped would had been. Extremely apologizes, and hope all readers are able to find it interesting anyways.

Until Next Time.


	15. Homeward Bound

The day continues to be offer only splendour. Soft blue paints the sky with only a few high wispy clouds dancing here and there. And the sunshine is brilliantly hot as its rays bask the land in its seemingly eternal warmth.

A breeze draws softly down the dusty road. It is a welcome touch. It's cool breath pulls Zhou Yu's hair backwards softly. He closes his eyes, relishing the coolness. Beneath him his mount remains quietly content. It is a docile stallion, easily ridden.

Beside him, his lord, his lover, and friend, Sun Ce glances around in boredom. They've shared a companionable silence for quite a few moments. Something not easily acquired in the presence, but Zhou Yu neither enjoys nor dislikes it: he is content.

The soft clopping of their horses' hooves hitting dry earth, gentle whisper from the breeze passes threw the leaves, and the occasional twittering and chirping of varying birds are the only sounds that follow strategist and lord.

"You look good on a horse." Zhou Yu glances at Sun Ce. His eyes wield undeniable fondness and, now, amusement. "As do you," he softly replies. A smile arises from the response. "I'm bored!" He exclaims suddenly. The strategist rolls his eyes.

"Entertain yourself as you must have done while coming to Ling castle."

"I entertained my mind with thoughts and worries of you. But I can't do that now," he replies in a matter of fact tone.

"That's sweet, Ce," Zhou Yu innocently says. His tone is only barely mocking, as the words are true. The Little Conqueror grins in pride and satisfaction at the response. "Yay," he easily agrees.

They've been traveling for almost two hours. The sun is only slightly beginning its journey towards the horizon once more. The day is still full.

A guarded escort had rode with them as far as the forked road that lead either towards Ling castle or closer to the Wu-Wei border. Sun Ce deemed it unnecessary to be escorted back to the Providence. Zhou Yu more hesitantly agreed. It was highly likely they wouldn't run into trouble. If they were to? Lord and strategist are both armed and well trained. A reassuring thought, but an action probably not needed.

"How much long?" The Little Conqueror questions, breaking the silence that had cloaked them once more.

"Soon enough."

"So does that mean we'll be there soon or are you just saying that?" Zhou Yu shoots his lover a lightly annoyed glance. Sun Ce retorts with a cheerful grin. "When the sun is half way to the horizon, we will be there or very close." He then adds, "Is that satisfying?"

Sun Ce nudges his stallion next to Zhou Yu's. Leaning over the saddle, he pulls the strategist's hair over the curve of his ear. He plants a kiss on his upper cheekbone. "Yes."

Zhou Yu cannot stop the smile that pulls at his lips. He turns and pecks a kiss upon the lord's lips. A soft blush arises, heating his cheeks. Gently grasping his lover's neck Sun Ce presses their lips together.

He's had a taste of Zhou Yu's sweet full lips and now wants more. However as he deepens the kiss Sun Ce's weight shifts too far off his saddle. His horse snorts in discomfort pulling them out of their kiss suddenly. "Hey!" The Little Conqueror protests. "Damn nag," he mumbles as Zhou Yu chuckles. "Did I ever tell you how annoying this horse is sometimes?"

"You just put him in an uncomfortable position that's all," Zhou Yu reasons, smiling at the stallion.

"What's his name?" The strategist asks absently stroking his soft leather reins absentmindedly.

"Sudu."

"For his speed, correct?"

"He's the fastest horse I've ever owned." Sun Ce grins, fondly patting the steed's neck.

* * *

Thanks **Spider Shadowheart**! Your review was very uplifting.

This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to send the lovers on their way home. Thank you for your support!

Until Next Time.


	16. Two Discovered Lovers

The departure of the setting sun foretells the two travelers are very close to their destination. Arrival will be imminent. They've passes threw the village of farmers and should see the Providence within any short amount of time.

"Well, it's about time," Sun Ce states as the protective walls of the Providence come into view. His voice is sarcastic, although it's easy to notice he's tired of riding and eager to walk about. He's probably not looking forward to speaking with his father, however. "Are you tired Ce?" Zhou Yu questions instead of retorting to the comment. "No." Arrogant pride. Sun Ce won't admit most things the first try, mostly because of his worry of bringing down moral of an army he was accustomed to traveling with. It's a habit The Little Conqueror had picked up ever since joining in battles. Zhou Yu knew that. He'd been there when his lord had killed his first man, and seen victory first hand.

"It's alright you can admit it. I'm feeling tired as well," the strategist easily admits. Strangely he feels easy going at the moment. It's most likely the travel and being in the company of Sun Ce—alone. "Well… a little," the tiger hesitantly acknowledges. "It's just… Well you know my father. He's probably going to happy to see me then mad that I left." Sun Ce makes an unhappy face, and his voice encourages the thought that he is not wanting to discuss this, and is bored with it, meaning he's ran what would probably happen threw his mind multiple times. "I'm sure your father will realize how lucky we are after he knows that _you're_ the reason we successfully defended Ling Castle."

The young lord casts the strategist handsome smile. Zhou Yu smiles back only for a short moment before gazing away, a blush reddening his cheeks. Sun Ce is very handsome when he smiles like that…

"Ah!" Sun Ce coos. Guiding his horse next to his friend's, the tiger playfully bumps his shoulder against the latter's. "You're so sweet, Gongji." His voice is tinted with humor as usual, but also adoring. It's sweet and shows his fondness. And Zhou Yu quickly finds himself loving how it sounds.

"Well come on!" Sun Ce encourages, with his usual reckless youth charging forth, "Let's get going, we're practically there!" The Little Conqueror nudges Sudu into a trot. When Zhou Yu copies the motion with a sweet smile, the tiger pushes the stallion into a fair gallop.

The two lords race across down the dusty path kicking up rocks and clumps of dirt in their wake. Although Sudu is faster than Zhou Yu's horse, The Little Conqueror keeps the stallion checked so that both ride side-by-side.

"Wahoo!" Sun Ce cries out, loving the thrill of this speed. Zhou Yu can empathize with him. It is rather fun… even if it feels like young foolishness. The wind whips the strategist's fine hair out his eyes and ears. He can feel its glossiness dancing and fluttering behind him.

Sun Ce shoots in a quick glance. His playful eyes suddenly go into awe. Zhou Yu is so… beautiful. With mouth agape, the tiger continues to stare until Sudu gives him a jolt that reminds him of what he should most likely be paying attention to.

Zhou Yu's humored laughter fills The Little Conqueror's ears as he gazes back to the path before him. Strangely he can feel a blush coming on. When is the last time he'd been so flustered by another? Normally he was the one making other's blush and look away in embarrassment. Zhou Yu really was something! He grins stupidly.

~] [~

"Sun Ce!" Sun Jian's voice rings clearly in the stables. The youth tiger flinches, before glancing towards the entrance. "Oh, hey Pops," he replies. Zhou Yu smiles ever slightly: same old Sun Ce trying to smooth things other with his easygoing attitude. "Where have you been?" Sun Jian's voice is one of anger, yet relief. "Gan Ning came waltzing in last night telling me you went off on some 'mission' to go after Zhou Yu! What in the world were you thinking? What do you have to say for yourself?" Sun Ce's father stares down the youth expectantly. His is rightful anger, but hopefully something quickly to be calmed. "Uh… mission completed?" Sun Jian seems to fume at the reply.

"If I may, Lord Sun Jian?" Zhou Yu breaks in suddenly. He knows where this is going. It would probably be best if he informed the Tiger of Jiangdong of his son's importance. "What is it?" Sun Jian questions. His voice lightens somewhat for the strategist, but it is clear he is not happy with either. "If it had not been for Lord Sun Ce, Ling castle would have fallen into the hands of Wei. As I informed in you the message: General Yang Guo was a traitor. He would have killed or captured me if it hadn't been for Sun Ce," the strategist announces. "He saved Ling castle… he saved me," he adds more softly.

Sun Jian's face goes neutral. He seems to take in the information as a few quiet moments pass. "This is true?" the Tiger Lord questions, but the question is not to be answered. He muses for a short while longer.

Meanwhile, Sun Ce noticeably loosens seeing his father's anger start to melt away. He also notes he's feeling at little awkward from Zhou Yu's last words. They were touching… beautiful… and so true. "Well… that's sort of true. Yu did all the thinking," The Little Conqueror manages to say. It's as though he's tongue-tied. Is this because his father is present? It must be.

Sun Jian glances between his son and strategist. A considering expression crosses the Tiger of Jiangdong's. The frown is not unkind simply considering. "Well, son, I suppose this does change things…" Sun Jian admits. Can he really scold the youth? Sun Ce's nature had always been one of adventure and thrill. In truth, Sun Jian could only blame himself. What could he have expected? He hadn't told the boy his practically life-long friend went on a defensive mission. What was Sun Ce going to do? What one would expect. Go after him.

A sigh passes Sun Ce's father. "In truth I can't blame you, Ce. I should have known you were going to do this… maybe it would have been easier if I'd just sent you with Zhou Yu," Sun Jian says. The words slip from him easily. Sun Ce had done this a few other times… of course that didn't mean he could do it every time without permission. "Still, you should have let me know personally. You didn't even take Taishi Ci! He's your bodyguard, Ce. That's what I assigned him to do ever since you offered him a place within the Wu army." He pauses. Another sigh follows. Why was Sun Ce so hard headed? Well… he probably _had_ picked it up from his mother… "Look, telling Gan Ning to tell me wasn't a good idea. He told me hours later!"

"Sorry, Pops…" Sun Ce guilty mumbles. A forgiving smile begins to cross Sun Jian's face. "Just don't let it happen again, Ce. I mean it though. I know I've told you this before, don't let it pass threw you again."

"Sure things."

Sun Ce strides over to his father, confidence back. Grinning, he fondly gives his father hug.

Zhou Yu smiles at the affectionate display. It is nice to see Father and son back together again.

Sun Jian notes Zhou Yu quickly. "Well, I suppose you two are needing some alone time?" he asks, as son and father separate from the embrace. Surprisingly Sun Ce cheeks turn a light shade of red. The strategist raises an eyebrow ever so slightly. How often did Sun Ce get flustered?

"Pops!" Sun Ce protests, glaring in lenient annoyance at Sun Jian.

"What? I can see—" Sun Jian gestures between the two of them "there's something going on between you two… well something more than normal." Zhou Yu finds himself becoming sober quickly, and even stiffening, mostly because he didn't expect his lord and his relationship to this… obvious. It wasn't horrible that The Tiger of Jiangdong discovered it for himself. It was actually rather nice. There would be no admittance or any unexpected surprises. It seemed Sun Jian was completely fine with this portray of events. The Wu Lord didn't seem against. He wouldn't appear to be fine with Sun Ce and his relationship, then suddenly change his mind?

"My lord, you're are not against this?" Zhou Yu questions suddenly. His mind spoke openly. He doesn't do so often. Perhaps it happened because he's afraid that this couldn't be true? Maybe he's afraid the love that had suddenly been thrust into his heart would be taken away by the decision of the man he'd served most of his life. "Yes," Sun Jian answers. "This is alright. I know love when I see it, and I'm not going to try to stop it or pretend it's not there."

Sun Ce glances at Zhou Yu. Their eyes meet. And in their eyes, relief of two discovered lovers can be seen.

* * *

Whew. Finally got this updated. Sorry about that long delay.

Thank you **Spider Shadowheart **your reviews are always awesome!

Alright, thanks for reading and hope everyone enjoyed. Also, please don't forget to review! Thanks for reading.

Until Next Time.


	17. The Petals of A Rose

Asking if he loved Sun Ce felt like asking if he needed air. He'd know it all along, but had needed something more to completely appreciate and truly realize it.

When Zhou Yu stepped back into his room, the very first object that caught his eye was the rose. Standing at the door for a moment, the strategist finds himself beginning to smile. A true smile he can't and doesn't stop.

That rose had started everything. It truly had. The moment he'd taken the blossom from his lord they'd unknowing stepped into a deeper more passionate friendship: becoming lovers.

Zhou Yu didn't regret anything. How could he regret something that brought him joy, laughter, and love? How could he decline the man who'd given himself to him? Sun Ce would love him for who he truly was. He loved him for what he did, what he said. And his almost unmanly good looks. But that wasn't what The Little Conqueror based his love off of. No it was far more.

A pleased shiver runs down his spine. He can honestly look back at the last few days and find himself very surprised. No amount of strategizing could have prepared him for what had happened. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Sun Ce was lovingly holding his heart, and he was, in turn, lovingly holding Sun Ce's.

Walking over to his desk, Zhou Yu pauses before it. He studies the rose for a moment. It is going to die soon. But all things must. He wouldn't discard it when its time is up, however. He would keep it as a memory. So that he could look back and see how love had bloomed: at the petals of a rose.

It was strange to think that Sun Ce and him had been just good friends only a few days ago. How things could change so easily!

A tear tickles at the strategist's eye. Is he sad because the rose must die having spent most of its life in solitude? Or is he overwhelmed that this rose had started everything, and that it is so beautiful? Perhaps both.

He lets the single teardrop trickle softly down his cheek. "Thank you," he whispers.

Zhou Yu smiles. He cannot be sad when there is so much love and life yet to live. And to live it with a lover, the fates truly shine luck and goodwill upon him.

The rapping of knuckles against his doorframe draws Zhou Yu's attention. His gaze meets that of his lover's. Sun Ce grins happily at the strategist. "Pops was surprising wasn't he?" Zhou Yu nods soberly. In truth nothing relieves him more to know The Little Conqueror's father is accepting of their love. "It was a relieving way to be welcomed home."

Sun Ce's gaze darts to something behind Zhou Yu. He knows what the tiger looks at, however so he doesn't turn. "You kept it?" Sun Ce questions. His voice seems to hint actual surprise. "Yes..." Zhou Yu replies. What should he say? When he'd kept the rose he was confused, yet the beautiful blossom seemed to beckon for him to keep it. "I knew it had meaning, and I felt-" he softly gestures towards his heart-" that I should keep it."

The young lord never was one for words, so instead of trying to find a reply to express his feelings with words, he allows his actions to do so. Striding toward his lover, Sun Ce presses his lips passionately against Zhou Yu's. Melting into The Little Conqueror's embrace, Zhou Yu smiles contently when they slowly pull apart. "Your response is most satisfying," the strategist says in a voice soft as silk. He's feeling... foxy. Sun Ce raises an eyebrow and grins joyfully. He seems to be about to say something intriguing, but another voice cuts him out. "Brother, Father wants to talk to you." It's Sun Quan. A temporarily annoyed look crosses Sun Ce's face.

"Can it wait? I'm kind of busy?" The Little Conqueror suggestively replies. The look of a man who suddenly realizes something he probably doesn't want to crosses Sun Quan's face. He blushes furiously, and looks at the ground in embarrassment. Behind, Zhou Tai shifts suddenly.

Zhou Yu glances at the bodyguard he hadn't noticed the quiet man's presence. The strategist feels apologetic for the younger brother, but also a little embarrassed himself. "Go ahead Ce, I'm sure you father's matter is important," Zhou Yu says. Sun Ce looks protestingly at his lover, but gives in quickly when the strategist gently narrows his eyes. "I'm quite tired from our ride, so I'll be resting now anyways," he adds.

"But-!" Sun Ce makes to protest.

"I'm right here," Zhou Yu chuckles, "You know where to find me."

With Sun Ce and sibling gone Zhou Yu is left alone. He hadn't lied when he'd said he was tired. He was actually quite exhausted. The thought of sleep was one most welcoming. Although... He wouldn't have minded kissing, and snuggling with Sun Ce for a bit...

The strategist slowly prepares himself for bed. His pace is sluggish because he has realized how truly tired he is. Of course when he finally is tucked in and ready for sleep, Zhou Yu finds he cannot drift off quite yet. What had Sun Ce's father wanted to speak with him about? It certainly wasn't any of his business... But that answer couldn't satisfy him anyways. Especially with the sudden accidental introduction of Sun Ce and his love. It made him toss and turn in worry. What if Sun Jian had changed his mind?

Then, the click of his door opening pushes away his worries. Footsteps pad across the floor- the person is barefooted. The bed groans as more weight is added. Shifting Zhou Yu stares into the darkness that reveals nothing. "Hey," Sun Ce whispers. A smile pulls at the strategist's lips. "I'm here," Zhou Yu softly replies, when he feels a hand patting on the covers. It touches his waist, and stays there as Sun Ce pulls himself parallel to him. "Come under the covers it's cool," Zhou Yu whispers as The Little Conqueror cuddles into him.

The warmth of Sun Ce's close presence is satisfying. Comforting. Pleasing. Enjoyable; it is everything good to Zhou Yu. "Your so warm..." he whispers, resting his head close to his lover's.

"And your so soft," Sun Ce replied, softly drawing a finger down his lover's cheek.

"I love you, you know?" The Little Conqueror says suddenly. His voice is not serious, but one can tell his words are true.

"I love you too," Zhou Yu easily replies. His voice is happy, and his words pure.

What would life hold in hand for two new lovers? Neither could know, but with hand-in-hand, bonds of love strong and true, together two lover's can set out with grand courage and take life at its worst or best as long as they stand together.

* * *

I've finally finished. Quite a long story, but I hope it was enjoyable to everyone! I really hope this ending was satisfying, because I hate it when endings are a crappy.

Thank you very much **Tsunami Jaegerjagues**! Your reviews are always so uplifting. That is quite possibly the nicest review I've ever been given, so thank you again! ^_^

Please post your thoughts on the ending of this story. I'm already anxious to know! Alright, thanks for reading and have a good one


End file.
